


Matching

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Convention, Cosplay, Fluff, I can't remember how to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Bokuto had seen them at past conventions; always wearing a cosplay that matched his. Every time they would split ways before he could get their name. Maybe this time he would learn what he's wanted to know.





	

I saw them again. We were somehow wearing matching cosplays... Again. I don't know how this keeps on happening, but it is quite a funny coincidence. This time, we were cosplaying Sorey and Mikleo from Tales of Zestiria the X. I was Sorey and they were Mikleo. 

A lot of people had approached me individually, but once we encountered each other in the busy walkways, a lot of people asked to take photos of us, assuming we came together and knew each other. They often asked for us to do pose in compromising positions and we would oblige, me enthusiastically and them reluctantly. 

Each time once the picture was taken, we would part ways like always, but I was excited to see them again. Mainly because I wanted to learn what their name was. As I wandered through the stands with lots of fanarts I sighed, I just wanted to know who this mysterious person behind the matching cosplays is. Someone at the other side of the walkway spotted me and was currently walking towards me, phone in hand. 

"Oh my god I love your cosplay. Can I take a photo with you?" They asked. They were wearing a maid-style Attack on Titan Levi cosplay. I grinned "Sure!" They moved to take a selfie, but because I'm a very touchy-feely person, I pulled them into a hug just as they were about to take the photo. They took the photo with a shocked face but then smiled and took another picture. 

"Thank you so, so much." I smiled at them "No problem. Thank you." I looked away and noticed the Mikleo cosplayer standing not too far away, looking at me shyly. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" I called out to them "Oh my god. Can I get a photo of both of you?" The Attack on Titan cosplayer asked "I'm fine with it." They replied and I grinned "How much of a canon ship do you want us to be?" I asked with a sly wink aimed at the Mikleo. "11." They replied without a second's hesitation, preparing their phone for whatever we would do. 

I looked at the Mikleo with a briefly apologetic gaze but approached them and put my lips on theirs and dipped them as I kissed them. "Oh my god." The Attack on Titan cosplayer whispered, but they had been forgotten. 

All that mattered now was the Mikleo cosplayer and how hot they were and how I don't even know their name but that's irrelevant and also how they just stood up and now have their arms around my neck and now we're making out??? 

"Thank you." The other cosplayer stated quietly and I'm sure they just left. I was the one that broke away, breathing heavily, but they seemed just fine. "That was the best and probably only make out session I've ever had that wasn't with my best friend. How about we go to one of the cafes just outside of the convention centre and we can get to know each other. I'll buy." I stated and they smiled, adjusting their lanyard. 

"Sure. One thing first, what's your name?" They asked.  
"Bokuto Koutarou. And yours?" I responded.  
"I'm Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san." They bowed slightly in greeting.  
"No need for the honourifics Akaashi."  
"Then should I just call you Koutarou? Or would Kou be better?" They asked cheekily and I felt my face flush up.  
"Only if I can call you Kei." I responded and I was rewarded with a red faced Akaashi Keiji. This shouldn't be too bad, knowing who my match in cosplay is finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is to be honest, but I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it's so short ^^;; 
> 
> Ahh I love Bokuaka. 
> 
> tumblr: dreameh-413


End file.
